Famous character
Introduction This is a listing of all the famous Star Wars characters that can be found in game, as well as their locations. Please correct this list if you find a new character. From the Star Wars Movies * Ackbar (Captain in this time period; Admiral in RotJ) ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine * Antilles, Wedge ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia * Banai, Kitster ** Location: Mos Espa, Tatooine * Bossk ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina (sometimes) * C-3PO ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia * Capitan Panaka (Colonel in this time period) ** Location: Kaadara, Naboo *Capitan Typho (Lt. Col. in this time period) ** Location: Keren, Naboo * Chewbacca ** Location: Nym's Cantina, Lok ** Location: Back room of Lucky Despot, Mos Eisley, Tatooine ** Location: Kachiro, Kashyyyk ** Location: Hangar 2, Tansarii Point Station * Darth Vader ** Locations: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo and ** Imperial Base, Kashyyyk * General Dodonna, Jan. **Location: Temple of Exar K'un, Yavin IV * Emperor Palpatine ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo * Fett, Boba ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine ** Location: Cantina, Tansarii Point Station * Fortuna, Bib ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Jabba the Hutt ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Kenobi, Obi-Wan 'Ben' ** Note: Obi-Wan Kenobi's Force Ghost is in the third expansion, Trials of Obi-Wan. * Malakili ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * McCool, Droopy ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Mothma, Mon ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine * Nass, Boss ** Location: Gungan Sacred Place, Naboo * Organa, Leia ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia ** Location: Rebel Outpost, Endor ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine ** Location: Small farm house on Lok, at -4752, 3516 * Oola ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * R2-D2 ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia * Rebo, Max ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Salicious Crumb ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine *Skywalker, Luke ** Location: Temple of Exar K'un, Yavin IV * Snootles, Sy ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Solo, Han ** Location: Nym's Cantina, Lok, Temporarily was found on Yavin IV as part of Empire day ** Location: Back room of Lucky Despot, Mos Eisley, Tatooine ** Location: Hangar 2, Tansarii Point Station * Clamps ** Location: Tatooine * General Veers ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo * Wuher ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine * Watto ** Location: Mos Espa, Tatooine From the Expanded Universe * Baruk, Reelo ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine ** Origin: Jedi Outcast Game * Bel Iblis, Garm ** Location: Coronet Capitol, Corellia * Darklighter, Huff ** Location: Darklighter Estate, Tatooine * Fixer **Location: Anchorhead, Tatooine * Halcyon, Zion ** Location: Random Spawn ** Origin: DarkStar Series * HK-47 ** Origin: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (XBox game) ** Note: HunterKiller model 47 is to be in the third expansion, Trials of Obi-Wan. * Horn, Corran ** Location: Doaba Guerfel, Corellia ** Origin: The X-Wing book series * Jade, Mara ** Location: Dynamic Spawn; Mission from the Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn * Karrde, Talon ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn * Nym ** Location: Nym's Palace, Lok ** Location: Hotel backroom in Narmle, Rori Part of Nym's Starmap quest ** Origin: Star Wars Starfighter Game * Sal Solo, Thrakkan ** Location: Coronet Guild Hall, Corellia ** Origin: Paradise Snare (Han Solo Trilogy) by A. C. Crispin * Thrawn (Captain and later Grand Admiral) ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn * Thyne, Zekka ** Location: Coronet Hotel, Corellia * Valarian ** Location: Lucky Despot cantina, Mos Eisley *Inquistior Loam, Ridge **Location: Emperor's Retreat,Naboo *Captain Paellileon **Location: Coronet Guildhall, Corellia Not in the Game These are characters not in the game but are currently living in this time period. (Between ANH and ESB) * Calrissian, Lando * Dengar * IG-88 * Katarn, Kyle * Lobot * Madine, Crix * Ors, Jan * Rendar, Dash * Yoda * Xizor * Zuckuss